


what if

by ashestoashesfan2012



Series: the what if series [1]
Category: Ashes to Ashes
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-09
Updated: 2012-08-09
Packaged: 2017-11-11 19:19:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/481972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashestoashesfan2012/pseuds/ashestoashesfan2012
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Alex had meet Gene when she was 20 and he was 30? And fell in love and lost her virginity to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	what if

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Ashes or Ashes or Life on mars BBC and Kudos dose. I' am not making any money from this story. This is just for fun. This is UN beta'd so all mistakes are mine. This is set in 1993 because if Alex was 35 in 2008 then she was born in 73. And I see Gene as being ten yrs older than her making him born in 63.

What if   
What if Alex had meet Gene when she was 20 and he was 30? And fell in love and lost her virginity to him. I do not own Ashes or Ashes or Life on mars BBC and Kudos dose. I' am not making any money from this story. This is just for fun. This is UN beta'd so all mistakes are mine. This is set in 1993 because if Alex was 35 in 2008 then she was born in 73. And I see Gene as being ten yrs older than her making him born in 63. I just came up with this idea yesterday.  
It was a beautiful spring day in March when twenty yr old Alex Prince was sitting in The Railway Arms having a drink. She had come to Manchester yesterday to get away from Pete Drake, who would not get it through his head that she did not want to go out with him.   
She was so lost in her thought that she did not see a very handsome thirty yr old man sit down at her table.   
“What are you drinking” asked the man which made Alex jump.   
“Oh you startled me” said Alex,   
“sorry I did not mean” said the man with a smile.   
“Red wine” said Alex with a smile back at the man.   
“Am Gene Hunt” he said as he put out his hand,   
“Alex Price” she said taking his hand.   
After Gene got her red wine and another beer for him Gene asked Alex where she was from and she replied London.   
“What is a beautiful young like you doing all the way up here” asked Gene.   
“Getting away from man who would not leave me alone even after I told him I would never go out with him” said Alex. “You want me to tell him I am a police officer and I get make him leave you alone’ said Gene with a grin.   
“Really am going to be a police officer to when am done with university” said Alex.   
Both Alex and Gene sat taking for the rest of the night when it was time to leave. They both relies that they wanted to spend more time together. For the next six months Gene and Alex saw each other every weekend either with her coming up to see him or him coming down to see her. Alex told Gene early on that she still a virgin and wanted her first time to be special. He told Alex he understood and vow in his mind that when she was ready he would make her first time special.   
It was early September and Alex had just finished her first week of classes for the term. She was going to go up Manchester that night and spend the weekend with Gene. The more she thought of Gene the more she would touch herself when she was alone. For the last six months when ever they spent the weekends together Gene would always sleep on her sofa at her flat, and his sofa at his flat because he let her have his bed.   
As she drove up to Manchester that night she decided then and there that she wanted to make love with Gene that weekend. At this same time in Manchester Gene had just gotten out of his shower. He to had been thinking of Alex and had to take one of many cold showers just to make his hard on go away which was becoming very hard to do. He wanted so bad to Alex to his bed and make love to her. But he did not want to scare her away.   
Gene has just taking dinner out of the oven when he heard the door bell. He open to door to Alex he step aside so she could come in. She put her things in the bedroom and come back out. “So how was your week” asked Gene,   
“It was ok I finished my first week of classes” said Alex.   
“How about yours” she asked, “the same as always catching scum” said Gene as they sat the table to eat.   
Later on that night they both sat on the sofa watching TV. When Alex leaned over and kissed Gene on the lips with all the passion she come muster. Gene kissed with just as much passion, Alex moved so she was in his lap. As they continued kissing she could feel just how much Gene wanted her. She moved her hands down to his shirt when he stopped her.   
“Alex are you sure you want to do this” asked Gene with concern in his eyes.   
“Yes Gene am sure I want us to make love am ready” said Alex as she looked into his eyes.  
Gene picked Alex up and carried her to his room where he lowered her onto the bed. They slowly removed each others clothes. And their lips met in a hot passionate kiss, as their passion grew they stop kissing when they needed air. Gene moved his lips down to her breast, Alex gasped with delight as he pressed his lips hungrily to one of her nipples, while caressing the other breast with a hand.   
Opening his mouth, he brushed his tongue over her smooth flesh, and then caressed the hard, firm tip of her nipple. He took the nipple back in his mouth and sucked at it hard. Alex cried out his name, her body swept with raw pleasure as her insides seemed to be boiling and her hot fluid streaming down out of her. Her fingers slid into his soft, blonde hair as she sought to hold him to her. His only movement was to lick his way across her valley before seizing her other breast in his mouth and beginning to devour it as ravenously as he had done the first.  
Suddenly, he pressed his teeth into her almost painfully aroused nipple, triggering a  
passionate cry from her.   
"Oh, Alex." he gasped, more deeply in love with her than ever.   
As Gene resumed licking and suckling her breasts, he slid a hand between her thighs, softly caressing her dripping wet nether lips. She promptly tensed in response and gasped his name, clutching him still more tightly.   
Opening her virgin petals, he slipped his fingers inside her and caressed her lips from within. As she was now shaking and gasping with greater intensity, he probed upward with his fingertips, quickly finding her swollen jewel. Alex felt like she was on fire, as she screamed his name and her body nearly leapt off the bed. He touched her there again and immediately every muscle in her body screamed and every nerve seemed to burn white hot. 

She cried out his name again and again and again, as she was only vaguely aware of  
just pouring her fluid out onto the bed, until finally her body relaxed and her senses slowly returned to reality.   
"Oh Gene, that was so incredible," she gasped softly. He delicately kissed her lips. After a while Alex asked Gene if he would like her to return the favor. With a smile He lay back on the bed and motioned toward his erection. With a grin she moved closer to his member, taking him in her hand and caressing him firmly.   
“Am I doing this right? I mean the movies I have seen and the sex books I've read are nothing like the real thing” She asked, a passionate sparkle in her eyes   
"Oh, fuck yes!" he sighed. 

She ran her free hand along his thigh, feeling his muscles tremble at her touch. His manhood was throbbing more forcefully now, and the rest of his body was starting to thrust with it. She moved her free hand up and softly cradled his testicles, drawing an intense moan from him as his body jerked sharply.   
“Oh God She's good”, he thought, as her touch was driving him crazy. That he closed his eyes for just a minute 

"Am I doing something wrong?" she asked. When she looked up and saw his eyes closed.  
"No. No. I'd just like you to lick it, please." He gasped huskily.   
She looked down at his tip for a moment, then bent down and kissed his tip. As he sighed with overwhelming pleasure, she softly stroked the tip with her tongue. Seeing how much he was clearly enjoying it, she moved still lower and pressed her lips to one of his testicles. 

"Alex!" he cried, his hands clutching at the bed while his muscles strained.   
With a series of very slow, soft strokes, she made her way up the full length of his member. Reaching the tip, she found fluid beginning to emerge. Out of curiosity, she licked it up. Finding the taste pleasant, she took his tip in her mouth. He gasped, still fighting to hold himself back. Never had he expected Alex to do something like this the first time around. She was driving him completely over the edge. Her warm, wet mouth took his penis in hungrily.   
Unable to hold himself, his body thrust sharply as his awareness closed down to this one sensation. With the unstoppable throbbing of his member, he felt torrents of himself shoot up into her mouth. His release caught Alex completely by surprise. Gasping and coughing, she spit most of his fluid back out before regaining enough control to realize that she liked his taste. Feeling able to continue, she crouched down over him and licked his slowly receding penis clean. 

"Oh, Alex," he whispered, overwhelmed.   
She moved up alongside him and kissed his lips. As their tongues caressed, he could taste himself in her mouth. After a moment, Gene rolled her onto her back, and then moved down over her body, planting soft kisses along her abdomen. He spread her legs apart and positioned himself between them.   
As she looked down at him curiously, he started licking her nether lips, lapping up the love honey still flowing out of her. While she gasped with pleasure, he spread her lips open and began to suck, drinking her in. She cried his name repeatedly, while he swept his tongue gently over the insides of her nether lips, then probed deeper inside her. 

Once more, her hands were pressing into his head, seeming to want to push him in deeper. He stroked the sides of her vagina, feeling her tremble, and then brought his tongue to her swollen, exquisitely sensitive jewel. The lightest touch caused her entire body to bounce sharply on the bed, and brought a cry of raw pleasure from her mouth. Pausing a moment, he then stroked her again, feeling another passionate tremor ensue. She was now gasping his name, pleading for him to continue. Yielding to her pleas, he held her jewel once more with his tongue, this time sucking hard. At once he felt her body plunge into orgasm, as a scream of pure ecstasy filled the room. Her honey cascaded out of her, far faster than he could swallow, leaving some to pour over his face. 

As she lay there, gasping and breathing heavily, he took several breaths of his own, and then turned his attention to licking her clean as she had done for him. He slid up and kissed her, giving her the chance to taste herself. She looked up at him, love and passion shining brightly in her eyes.  
"Ready to go on?" he asked.  
"Oh, yes," she replied. He moved her over, away from the stained portion of the sheet, and placed her head on a pillow. After kissing her lightly, he spread her legs once more and lowered himself between them. She sighed in anticipation as his manhood found her nether lips and gently spread them open. 

"Oh, Gene!" she gasped, as she felt him spread her open and begin to move inside of her.   
Alex felt a sharp, tearing pain as he pushed into her, her eyes filling with tears. Immediately, he was kissing her lips and cheeks, whispering words of comfort. Through the pain, however, she could feel the warm mass of his penis deep inside her, filling her up, and her own body responding with a warm wetness of its own.   
As she blinked away the tears, she tightened her embrace of him and kissed him passionately in return. His body was pumping hard and fast. As he reveled at the feel of being deep inside her, he struggled to control himself, feeling for her rhythm so as to avoid hurting her any further. Carefully, he slowed himself down, finding the slower pace allowed him to make a gentler movement, still stimulating her where she needed it, but also hopefully being as considerate as possible where she would still be in pain. 

The warmth inside her was increasing, and with it her own pleasure. As he slowed his movements, she felt a longer, more sensual stroke over her jewel each time, sending waves of ecstasy sweeping through her. His warm mass within her, despite the pain, just felt so incredibly right that she knew it was adding to her own heat. She clutched him tightly with her arms and legs, wanting to hold him inside her forever. 

"Alex, oh bloody hell," he whispered, thoroughly enjoying their sharing. 

With each movement, he felt passion overcoming her lingering pain. He kissed her lips, knowing he never wanted this to stop. Again and again he moved with her, shifting his manhood deep within her. She gasped his name repeatedly; as pure lust demanded still more physical pleasure from the man she loved more than anything. It kept going, and she claimed higher, pain now completely overwhelmed. Each motion had her nerves on fire with ecstasy. The next thrust did it, making her feel like she had literally exploded, her body consumed by sensations far beyond her two previous orgasms. She screamed his name as her body locked up, then released, pouring out a mass of her honey around his member. 

Gene ground his teeth and struggled to hold every muscle in his body to keep  
from being swept over the edge with Alex. Her passionate screams made him glad that the walls were thick in his flat. Finally, her body came out of the orgasm, and he slowly resumed his pumping and thrusting motions. Her eyes gradually focused on him, and he could see a trace of surprise, as she hadn't anticipated his being able to continue. He kissed her lips.   
"Surely you . . . don't want to . . . stop yet?" he asked. 

She shook her head, a bright grin forming on her lips. He promptly kissed her, just then pressing himself deep into her. A passionate gasp came from the back of her throat. He repeatedly kissed her cheeks and her lips as their motions continued and grew stronger. With his next thrust, Alex rolled upward with her hips. Although a certain part of her body protested painfully, the rest sang with pleasure, and she could feel his own response as he gasped with delight. A movement that much more forceful ensued, leaving her gasping for breath and softly crying his name. Having no concept of time, they continued to move as one, their bodies melded together. He could tell they were both approaching the brink. Each movement seemed to send them higher into the realms of pleasure than the last. 

The next stroke left them both gasping, their bodies on fire with passion. He moved upward once more, lifting himself slightly. At the same instant, she thrust with her hips. He seemed to be plunging much deeper into her than ever before as she was consumed by pure ecstasy, soaring over the edge into orgasm. As her muscles clamped down hard, he exploded into his climax, his warm seed pouring into her. They lay there, not moving, heartbeats and breathing gradually slowing, neither making the slightest effort to separate their intimate connection. 

He looked down into her eyes, feeling like she now shared a part of his soul, and he a part of hers. He gently pressed his lips to hers. Her arms and legs tightened their embrace of him, and the kiss became much more passionate as the two lovers clung to each other in exquisite fulfillment.   
A little over a year and half later Gene and Alex where married. And one and one month later their daughter Molly was born. 

The end


End file.
